Conventional RF (Radio Frequency) technology has been used for many years to connect wireless devices such as phones, laptops, etc., to a landline network and/or other wireless networks. Today, RF technology supports many different types of connection services such as voice communications, high-speed data services, WiFi™ connectivity, and so on.
One type of mature RF technology is cellular network technology. Conventional cellular network technology typically includes an expansive land area that has been divided into so-called cellular regions. A single cellular base station typically resides in each cell. The single cellular base station typically provides coverage over multiple square miles of land. Often, a base station in a respective cell is connected to a landline network. Via wireless communications between the respective cell phone and base station, the wireless subscriber operating a cell phone in the cellular region is able to communicate with or have access to the landline network.
Another type of RF technology is known as Wi-Fi™. This more recently implemented wireless technology includes large-scale installation of WiFi™ base stations. In comparison to the conventional long-range cellular network technology as previously discussed, WiFi™ technology supports short-range communications such as 200-300 meters as opposed to 1500 or more meters provided by cellular telephone base stations. In comparison to installation of cellular telephone towers, installation of WiFi™ base stations is substantially less expensive.
The wireless coverage in a vicinity of a respective WiFi™ base station is sometimes called a WiFi™ hot spot. As mentioned, wireless coverage provided by a WiFi™ base station is typically much smaller than wireless coverage provided by a corresponding long-range base station disposed on a cellular telephone tower.
When located within the WiFi™ hotspot, a mobile device operated by a corresponding user is able to establish a wireless communication link between the mobile device and the WiFi™ base station. Via communications over the wireless communication link, the mobile device has access to hardwired networks and is able to perform operations such as retrieve data from and transmit data to other resources in a network environment.